Time Traveling
by Himawaarii Nara
Summary: Himawari kembali ke masa lalu?, bagaimana cara Himawari kembali? Ke Konoha pada zamannya!/ Himawari 16 y.o/ Bad summary, Warning Typo, EyD berantakan, ooc dll, Happy Reading! RnR/ Chapter 8 Update! Last Chapter! Complete
1. Chapter 1

**_Time Traveling_**

By: Himawaarii Nara

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Himawaarii Nara

Main cast : Himawari Uzumaki

WARNING!

OOC, Banjir typo, abal, gaje, bikin mual, mules(?), author amatir, pasaran, DLDR.

 ** _Chap 1 : Prolog_**

 ** _•_**

•

Himawari terduduk terpanah di atas tanah, l namun himawari sadar ada yang salah, ini bukan tempatnya, walau dia tau dia di depan gerbang konoha, tapi ia tidak akan mungkin lupa dengan gerbang Konoha yang sering ia jumpai, gerbang Konoha yang ini lebih terlihat lusuh

" ini dimana? "

•

•

 **Time Traveling**

* * *

" Nama mu siapa? "

Himawari sangat mengenal sosok yang ada di depan matanya, lelaki memakai masker hingga menutup setengah wajah nya, Kakashi

Dan Himawari yakin sekali, inu adalah ruangan hokage, tapi disini sedikit berbeda, pahatan patung hokage baru sampai pahatan wajah hokage ke 6 ,Hatake Kakashi

' Tidak salah lagi '

" Nama saya, Uzumaki Himawari "

Kakashi memberi respon yang membingungkan, bagaimana mungkin ada uzumaki yang lain di konoha, selain naruto tentunya

" Maaf? "

" Apa naruto Uzumaki dan Hinata Hyuga ada di konoha Hokage sama? "

" Ya, para jounin bebas dari misi, hanya saja, kau ada perlu apa dengan mereka? "

Himawari merasa ia hampir gila, bagaimana mungkin dia disangka penyusup, jelas - jelas dunia sudah damai pada saat itu

" Aku krabat jauh Uzumaki Naruto, jadi aku harus pergi "

Kakashi membiarkan gadis indigo yang baru saja ditemukan nya di depan gerbang konoha itu melangkah menjauh

Walau kakashi tau, gadis itu tidak bisa begitu saja ia lepaskan

* * *

•

terik matahari begitu terik bagi Himawari, keringat - keringat kecil keluar dari pori - pori wajahnya, beberapa kalia Himawari meyekah keringatnya

" Aku tidak bisa melepas mu pergi begitu saja "

Himawari membalik tubuhnya, Kakashi sudah tepat di belakang nya, dengan jubah Hokage nya

" Kau memakai lambang ninja Konoha, tapi aku rasa , aku tidak perna melihat mu di desa , dan untuk postur tubuh mu, kau mungkin seangkatan dengan Naruto , dan lagi Naruto tidak punya krabat di desa "

Himawari menghela nafas, ia sudah menebak dari awal kalau ini akan sulit, tapi siapa yang akan percaya kalau di mengatakan dia adalah seorang dari masa depan

" Kau tidak akan percaya Hokage sama "

" Banyak hal yang tidak mungkin yang sering terjadi "

Himawari yakin sekali bahwa dia akan dikatakan orang gila , orang dari masa depan? siapa yang akan percaya

" Aku datang dari masa depan .. "

TBC

hwaaa baru kali ini buat fanfiction bersambung hahaha, gimana? kependekan ya? sengaja sih soalnya mau buat awal nya dulu

Bahasa nya agak tegang(?) gitu ya huhuhu, dan aku kasih tau ya, fanfic ini BUKAN Fanfiction Kakakshi - Himawari, terus jeda waktunya ini sesudah The last - Naruto The Movie , jadi disini pasangan rookie 9 udah taken hehehehe

okey udah cukup ceramah(?) nya,

Salam Cium muachhhh

-Himawaarii Nara


	2. Chapter 2

**_Time Traveling_**

 ** _By: Himawaarii Nara_**

 ** _Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Story © Himawaarii nara_**

 ** _Main cast : Himawari Uzumaki_**

 ** _WARNING!_**

 ** _OOC, Banjir typo, abal, gaje, bikin mual, mules(?), author amatir, pasaran, DLDR._**

 ** _Chapter 2 Update!_**

 ** _Read and Review_**

 ** _No Flame! ^^_**

 ** _Selamat membaca_**

 ** _•_**

 ** _•_**

" Aku datang dari masa depan .. "

Kakashi (selaku hokage saat itu) berpikir hal seperti ini mungkin bisa terjadi, tetapi dia tidak bisa 100% percaya pada gadis di depan nya

" Lalu? dari mana kau datang? "

" Dari Era Hokage ke 7 "

' Hokage ke 7? ' kakashi berpikir sesaat, hokage selanjutnya perkiraan adalah Naruto

' Tunggu.. uzumaki '

Kakashi tersadar sesaat lalu kembali berfokus pada gadis di depannya, rambut indigo, mata biru laut dengan dua garis kumis di wajah nya

" Kau anak naruto? "

Himawari mengangguk sedikit kepalanya menandai bahwa tebakan Kakashi benar

" lalu ada perlu apa kau kesini? "

Himawari merasa panas, berbicara di tempat yang terbuka, yang panas terik matahari begitu menusuk

" Bisa kah kita ke suatu tempat yang teduh? "

sesekali Himawari mengelap keringat nya, dan mengipas - ipas wajahnya dengan tangganya sendiri

Himawari merasa sedikit sejuk, tapi kenapa harus rumah sakit konoha? , apa Kakashi berpikir dia sakit?

" Maaf, tapi kakek aku tidak sakit "

" Kau harus bertemu seseorang, dan aku bukan kakek mu "

" Tapi ayah dan ibu menyuruh ku memanggil mu Kakek "

Kakashi memijat pelipis nya , bertemu gadis berusia seumuran dengan murid nya, lalu menanggilnya kakek, bukan kah itu aneh?

" panggil aku Hokage-sama "

Suasana ruangan begitu sunyi, ruangan tersebut ruangan VIP khusus para petinggi konoha, termasuk Kakashi

ceklek

Seseorang masuk kedalam ruangan itu, dengan surai rambut Pink, dan lambang hijau di keningnya, dengan pakaian merah

" Kaka.. ah Hokage sama memanggil ku? "

" Ah?! Bibi sakura! "

Manusia yang merasa nama nya terpanggil itu menatap kepada sumber suara, dengan wajah bingung sakura berjalan kearahnya

" Siapa kamu? aku bukan bibi mu! lagi pula di lihat dari bentuk tubuh mu sepertinya umur kita tidak jauh! "

" Dia anak naruto dan hinata "

Sakura memaligkan wajah nya ke arah kakashi, ingin menangkap apa kalimat yang sangat aneh itu benar adanya atau hanya candaan

" Sensei! apa kau bercanda?! dilihat dari mana pun dia sepertinya seangkatan dengan ku, dan lagi pula Naruto dan Hinata baru berpacaran beberapa bulan yang lalu "

" Ya, tapi gimana kalau aku datang dari masa depan? "

Himawari angkat bicara, ia yakin Sakura akan mengganggap ini lelucon receh atau apapun , tapi Himawari berkata apa adanya

" Kau pasti bercanda? bagaimana bisa?! "

" Aku tidak tau, tapi yang pasti ini jutsu yang sedang di kembang kan "

" Apa kau kelinci percobaan? "

kakashi angkat bicara, bagaimana pun juga dia harus ikut campur tangan dalan hal seperti ini, Himawari harus kembali ke Era nya, at

au akan ada perubahan sejarah dan takdir

" Bukan, Ini sebuah kecelakaan "

* * *

Konoha Era Hokage - 7

" BAGAIMANA BISA? "

Suasana ruangan Hokage ke 7 tanpak ricuh, terutama bagi sang hokage dan keluarga kecil nya

" Kami tidak tau hokage - sama , pada saat justu itu mulai membuka portal waktu, ada sebuah hisapan yang begitu besar, hingga nona Himawari terhisap, kami tidak tau nona Himawari sampai dimasa yang mana "

Hinata tidak dapat menahan kakinya, ia terduduk lemas di atas sofa di ruangan itu, semua tampak bingung, Boruto pun hanya bisa mengigit nya geram dan naruto hanya memandang kearah langit - langit kantor nya kosong

" Ayah! aku akan menjemput Himawari "

" Tidak bisa Tuan muda Boruto, kita tidak tau Nona himawari berada di mana "

Boruto menarik kera baju misi shinobi di depannya

" LALU ADIK KU BAGAIMANA? "

Boruto melayangkan tinju nya tepat di pipi ketua Misi tersebut, lalu lelaki itu berdiri lagi, sambil berjalan maju kearah Boruto

" Silakan anda pukul saya, asal anda puas "

" SHIKADAI! "

Boruto sudah mengambil ancang untuk melayangkan tinju nya kearah ketua misi itu yang kita ketahui adalah Shikadai

" Cukup Boruto! "

Boruto menghentikan gerakan nya, kalau seadainya Naruto tidak menyuruhnya berhenti

" Sebagai Tunangan nya kau harusnya menjaganya "

Kalimat Naruto begitu mencekik bagi Shikadai, ia juga menyesal, Shikadai juga merasa sakit

" Maafkan saya Hokage sama "

Shikadai memilih keluar ruangan, pikirannya sangat kacau, ia berjalan melewati lorong - lorong kantor Hokage, namun ia menyender kesamping dinding kantor

" Bodoh.. "

Sebuah isakan kecil begitu terdengar di lorong tersebut

* * *

Era Hokage - 6

" Jadi? kau terhisap? "

Himawari hanya menganggukan kepala nya pada pertanyaan sakura tadi, sedangkan Kakashi tampak sedikit berpikir

" Kakashi Sensei, apa perlu kita panggil Naruto dan Hinata? "

" Ya, panggil mereka, dan kalau bisa pastikan mereka datang bersama "

Sakura mengganguk tanda ia mengerti, sesegera mungkin gadis itu berjalan meninggalkan ruangan

" apa ibu dan ayah akan ke sini kakek? "

Kakashi sebenarnya sangat risih dengan kalimat Kakek yang keluar dari mulut Himawari, dia kan tidak terlalu tu, ya setidaknya pada saat itu

" panggil aku HOKAGE SAMA, mengerti? "

Kakashi menekan kan kalimat pada Hokage sama, seakan memperjelas bahwa dia bukan Kakek dari bocah indigo di depan nya

* * *

Era Hokage ke - 7

Hinata memilih terus berada di dalam kamar nya, ia terlalu rapuh untuk keluar dari sana, baginya tetap berada di dalam kamarnya adalah pilihan yang tepat

" Ayolah Hinata, kau harus makan "

Sakura berulang kali membujuk Hinata untuk makan, namun wanita itu memilih untuk bungkam

sakura meletakan sedok yang tadi ia genggam ke atas piring, dan mengalihkan pandangannya kepada satu - satu rekannya Ino lalu Tenten lalu Karui dan yang terakhir pandangan sakura terhenti di Temari, ada terbesit rasa bersalah dari mimik wajah Temari

" Temari, ini bukan salah Shikadai "

Hinata membuka suaranya, lalu memandang kearah Temari, Hinata tau dan yakin bahwa Temari sangat tidak enak kepadanya, tapi Hinata tau, ini bukan salah Shikadai

* * *

Shikadai berada di teras rumah nya memikirkan cara bagaimana caranya ia dapat membawa kembali Himawari , Otak cerdas dan pintar Shikadai tidak begitu berkerja dengan baik

tok tok

Shikadai tersadar dari 'kesibukan' nya sesaat , Shikadai berdiri dengan malas seakan bumi melarangnya untuk bangkit

" Siapa? "

" Shikadai.. ini nenek "

Langkah shikadai semakin cepat, ia tak mau nenek kesayangannya berada di luar ruangan semakin lama

" Nenek? masuk lah "

Yoshino berjalan masuk kerumah Ketua klan Nara, dengan langkah yang sudah tak secepat dulu, Yoshino langsung menuju kearah ruang tamu, dengan membawa sesuatu yang berbalutkan bungkus berwarna coklat, seperti benda tua

" Shikadai kemarilah "

Shikadai tersadar dan langsung berjalan kearah neneknya

" Ini... "

Yoshino menyerahkan sebuah gulungan tua dan sedikit berdebu

" Apa ini nek? "

" Jutsu terlarang keluarga Nara "

TBC

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA #ketawajahat

sepertinya cerita ini akan panjang wkwkwkw

baiklah doakan aku punya Mood untuk menulis lanjutannya, hehehe

dan doakan aku sembuh ya, aku sudah kena gejala ISPA huhu :(

Jambi, 13 September 2015

Masih menulis bersama Asap..

Salam Hangat

Himawaarii Nara


	3. Chapter 3

Time Traveling

By © Himawaarii Nara

Cast

Himawaarii Uzumaki

Shikadai Nara

Boruto Uzumaki

And others

•

•

Sebelumnya..

" Ini... "

Yoshino menyerahkan sebuah gulungan tua dan sedikit berdebu

" Apa ini nek? "

" Jutsu terlarang keluarga Nara "

•

Time Traveling

•

Shikada memandang gulungan depan matanya, sesekali matanya kembali menatap Yoshino, seakan memutar kepala nya yang jenius

" Buat apa ini? "

" Disana ada Jutsu untuk waktu "

Shikadai sepertinya menangkap arah pembicaraan ini, semua masyarakat Konoha tau kalau Putri sang Hokage telah hilang

" Tapi nek, aku tidak tau dimana Himawari sekarang "

" Jutsu ini hanya perlu menggunakan barang, kau bisa menggunakan barang Himawari "

Shikadai menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti, jadi itu cara kerjanya

" Tapi ini harus berkolaborasi dengan Cakra Klan Hyuga "

Shikadai menatap nenek dari pihak ayah nya itu, Secara Shikadai tidak memiliki keluarga atau kerabat dari klan Hyuga

" Nek, kita tidak punya krabat disana kecuali Bibi Hinata , dan aku terlalu takut meminta kepada Bibi Hinata "

" Aku hanya harus berkolaborasi dengan Cakra Hyuga bukan dengan Orang dari klan Hyuga "

" lalu siapa lagi nek? Jelas kan Cakra Hyuga, tentu saja hanya dimiliki oleh Hyuga dan.. dan.. "

Shikadai tersadar , masih ada, masih ada 1 manusia yang dia yakin dapat dan sangat bersedia membantunya

" Nek! aku pergi dulu "

Shikadai keluar dari rumah nya, ia cukup mengerti dengan kalimat dari neneknya, dipihak lain pun Yoshino hanya tersenyum sesaat

* * *

Era Hokage - 6

Naruto dan Hinata baru saja menikmati dango mereka, karna masalah bulan 2 bulan yang lalu , keadaan Dunia Shinobi sudah sangat amat damai, bahkan Semua negara sudah berdamai dan berkerja sama.

namun kenca mereka batal, lantaran Sakura datang dan mengatakan bahwa Hokage ke 6 sedang menunggu mereka di rumah sakit Konoha

" Sakura , kenapa Kakashi sensei memanggil kami? -Dattebayo "

Naruto mengangkat tangan nya kearah belakang kepalanya malas, sesekali ia melirik ke arah gadis di sampingnya , Hyuga Hinata

" Ikut saja, dan kalian akan mengerti "

Hinata dan Naruto bertukar pandang tanda mengerti , walau sebenarnya Naruto merasa terganggu karna acara kencanya di ganggu dan di usik

"Sakura, kira - kira apa yang akan di bicarakan oleh hokage sama? "

Hinata menatap Sakura yang 1 langkah di depannya

" umm.. aku tidak bisa memberi tahu nya "

Hinata tampak sedikit kecewa

* * *

Era Hokage ke - 7

Boruto sedang menyantap makanan nya di ruang keluarga, Naruto yang zaman ini kita ketahui adalah seorang Hokage ke 7 sedang berada di kantor, Hinata yang kepala Hyuga sedang bersama Naruto dikantor hokage, hari ini ada rapat pembahasan bagaimana cara mengembalikan Putri Hokage itu, Himawari

" Cih! Apa saja yang di lakukan rekan se tim Himawari kemarin?! "

Boruto tampak merutuki dan mengutuk semua rekan se tin Himawari pada insiden tersebut

Tok tok

Boruto menghentikan kegiatan makan nya, Seperti sesuatu yang mengusik, lalu beberapa kali ketukan yanh sepertinya mendesak itu

" Siapa? "

" Shikadai "

Boruto terdiam sesaat, mendengar nama Shikadai membuat Boruto gerah, bagi Boruto , Shikadai telah gagal menjaga adik satu - satunya itu, di tambah lagi ia yakin, Shikadai tau siapa Himawari, sang Putri konoha

* * *

Masih Era hokage 7

Naruto , Hinata , seluruh ketua klan dan para petinggi Hokage pada saat itu sedang dalam keadaan genting, Beberapa di antara mereka tampak tidak berbicara atau mungkin tidak bisa, karna sang Hokage melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan

" Sekali lagi aku tanya pada Semua Ketua Klan dalam rapat ini ada jutsu yang berhubungan dengan waktu? "

Beberapa memandang ke kiri kanan seakan menunjukan bahwa mereka tidak memiliki jutsu tersebut, Shikamaru mengangkat suara

" Klan ku memiliki jutsu tersebut "

Semua dalam ruangan memandang Shikamaru

" Lalu? apa ada hambatan?"

" hanya saja gulungannya sepertinya ada di rumah ketua klan sebelumnya, dan aku tidak begitu menguasainya, dan apa saja syarat dan efek samping jutsu itu "

Naruto menyenderkan punggungnya ke kursi yang ia duduki

" Tapi aku bersedia , aku akan mencari gulungannya sekarang "

Shikamari berdiri , tak berselang lama ia telah keluar dari ruangan tersebut

* * *

Era Hokage ke - 6

Naruto dan Hinata kini berjalan melewati beberapa anak tangga, Sakura sudah kembali kedalamruangannya, Sedangkan Hinata maupun Naruto hanya mengikuti Alamat seadanya dari Sakura

Tok tok

" Masuk "

Terdengar suara seseorang dari dalan ruangan tersebut, sebelum membuka pintu tersebut Hinata maupun Naruto saling bertukar pandang

" Ayo Naruto-kun "

Naruto mengangguk tanda ia mengerti

" Naruto, Hinata kemarilah "

Kakashi memberi Instruksi tangan seakan menyuruh mereka untuk segera duduk di bangku yang telah di sediakan

" Ada seseorang yang mungkin kalian kenal "

" Siapa itu Hokage sama? "

Hinata memadang kakashi sejenak, lalu sesekali memandang keruangan itu, adakah orang lain di ruangan itu selain dia, dan kedua lelaki di dekatnya ini

" nanti saja, orang itu sedang keluar sebentar "

Naruto mau pun Hinata tampak mengangguk tanda mengerti.

keadaan tampak sedikit kikuk, Naruto adalah orang yang sembarangan melakukan dan bebicara sesuatu, tatapi kali ini di depannya adalah Hokage

2 Menit

4 Menit

8 Menit

10 Menit

" Apa tidak sebaiknya di jemput saja Hokage sama dattebayo? "

" Tidak perlu "

Kakasih bertitah (1)

17 Menit

" Um.. lebih baik saya jemput Hokage sama? "

Kakashi memberi kode lewat tanggannya untuk tidak menjempit gadis itu

30 Menit

" Um.. kakashi Sensei ? "

" Masih pada jawaban yang sama, TIDAK "

Kakashi bertitah (Lagi)

40 menit lewat 34.6 Detik

" Argggggg "

Tampak urat kepala Kakashi keluar, cukup baginya 40 menit untuk melakukan apa pun aktivitas di toilernya , hanya saja ini terlalu lama

" Apa - Apaan gadis ini! "

Kakashi berdiri, rasanya kalau ia bertemu Himawari ingin ia remukan badan gadis itu

" Aku datang "

Suara himawari berkumandang di depan pintu ruangan itu..

mata indahnya memandang kearah 2 manusia yang baru saja sampai di ruangan itu

' jangan - jangan mereka '

Himawari berusaha menebak, tapi ia yakin, Ramburlt indigo dan kuning, ia yakin sekali

" Apa mereka.. "

Himawari memandang Kakashi, seakan menuntun jawaban, Ekspresi Himawari seolah berkata itu-mereka-bukan?

" Naruto Hinata.. kenalkan, dia.. Uzumaki Himawari "

" Eh? Uzumaki?! "

Naruto terdiam kaku..

' Uzumaki? Selain aku? '

• TBC •

yohohoho akhirnya aku menyelesaikan chapter 2 nya huhu, mumpung libur yaaaw

Dan aku akan mengumumkan sesuatu, aku akan HIATUS untuk beberapa waktu saja, mungkin 3 atau 4 minggu huhu :(( aku akan ujian sebentar lagi, jadi mohon doakan akuuuuu :D

• 25 September 2015 , Jambi •

Salam Hangat -

Himawaarii Uzumaki

 **HIATUS**


	4. Chapter 4

**Time** **Traveling**

 **Himawaarii Nara  
**

 **Cast :  
**

 **Himawari Uzumaki  
**

 **Shikadai Nara**

 **Boruto Uzumaki**

 **No flame!  
**

 **Enjoy**

 **•**

Time traveling

Naruto maupun Hinata masih bingung dengan gadis di depan mereka ini

" bagaimana ya aku menjelaskan nya aduhh "

Himawari menggaruk pipi kirinya yang tidak gatal

" umh kalian itu orang tua ku "

Kalimat polos yang keluar dari bibir Himawari sukses membuat kedua manusia di ruangan itu terkejut

" eh! tu-tunggu dulu, kami bahkan baru berpacaran "

Naruto menggeleng tada menolak, bagaimana bisa gadis asing seperti Himawari datang dan mengatakan bahwa Ia anak mereka

" Kakashi sensei ? "

Hinata menatap Kakashi sejenak, berharap ini bukan lelucon atau apa pun yang baginya ini tidak lah sebuah candaan

" Hinata, Naruto, gadis ini tidak berbohong, dia.. "

* * *

Era Hokage 7

Boruto dan Shikadai tampak duduk di ruang tamu rumah Naruto, pembicaraan yang cukup panjang tadi jelas membuat kedua nya menjadi tampak tenang

" Jadi? kau bisa membawa kita ke masa depan? "

" ya, dengan kolaborasi Cakra Nara dan Cakra Hyuga "

" Aku mengerti, mengapa tidak kita lakukan sekarang? "

Shikadai menatap Boruto kaget, sambil menunjuk lantai rumah Boruto

" sekarang? disini? "

Boruto menganggu mantap, tentu saja bagi Boruto lebih cepat lebih baik

" tentu saja "

* * *

Shikamaru sudah sampai di rumah nya, Shikamaru dapat melihat terdapat sapatu ibunya di dalam, hanya saja sepatu Shikadai tidak ada

" Ibu? kau disini? "

Yoshino menatap kearah Shikamaru, ada jeda beberapa saat hingga akhirnya Yoshino membalas pertanyaan Shikamaru

" Hm, Ibu dari tadi disini "

Shikamaru hanya menganggu dan mencari keberadaan Shikadai, namun sepertinya Shikadai memang benar - benar tidak di rumah

" Ibu? boleh aku berbicara? "

Yoshino mengangguk, Wanita yabg usianya itu sudah lebih dari setengah abad itu berharap anaknya tidaj bertanya tentang gulungan itu

" Bu, aku ingin mengambil gulungan jutsu Ruang dan waktu milik keluarga Nara, aku yakin ibu tau dimana ayah meletakannya "

Yoshino seakan kehabisan oksigen, Yoshino beberapa kali memperbaiki posisi duduknya, ia yakin sekali Shikamaru menyadari posisinya yang sudah tidak nyaman itu

" Ibu? "

Shikamaru menatap ibunya itu curiga, seakan menyembunyikan sesuatu, shikamaru sangat mengerti ibunya

" Ya? Oh gulungan itu, aduh dimana ya.. "

Yoshino berpura - pura melupakan gulungan itu, kakinya dan tangganya mendingin, bibirnya pun sudah tidak nyaman untuk berbiacara

" Ibu? apa ada yang kau sembunyikan? "

Yoshino diam sesaat lalu membuang wajah nya ke arah lain , ia harus mengatakannya

" Aku memberikan nya kepada Shikadai "

" Maksut ibu? "

Yoshino menarik nafas nya sekali lagi, ia yakin anaknya dapat mengerti dan mencerna kalimat dari dirinya tadi

" Ibu memberikan pada Shikadai "

Tubuh Shikamaru menengang, apa yang ibunya pikirkan, mengapa memberikan kepada Shikadai, yang Shikamaru Yoshino tau bahwa Shikadai belum pantas melakukan Jutsu ruang dan waktu

" Mengapa ibu berikan?! "

Suara Shikamaru meninggi

" Karna aku tau kalau kau tidak akan mengizinkan Shikadai menyelamatkan Himawari ! "

" Tapi Shikadai masih terlalu muda untuk bermain - main dengan jutsu tersebut, IBU! "

Shikamaru sangat marah, suaranya meninggi, ini kali pertamanya Shikamaru bertengkar sehebat ini kepada ibunya

Sreet

Shikamari dan Yoshino memandang kearah pintu, sosok yang sedari tadi menjadi perbincangan telah berada di ruangan

" Dimana gulungan itu?! "

Shikamaru berjalan kearah Shikadai, namun Shikadai seketika berlari keluar, ia tidak akan menyerahkan nya, ia akan menyelamatkan Himawari apa pun caranya

* * *

Hinata dan Naruto serta beberapa Shinobi yang mengikuti rapat terbeut cukup gelisa, mereka menunggu Shikamaru yang tak kunjung kembali dari tadi

" Bagaimana kalau kita menyusul saja, Hokage - Sama? "

Sasuke memandang Naruto, sebenarnya dari tadi Naruto memikirkan itu.

Maka orang - orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut berjalan keluar menuju kediaman Nara

* * *

Shikadai bersembunyi, namun Shikamaru lebih cerdas , maka sedari tadi Shikadai hanya menghabiskan waktu dan tenaga nya hanya untuk bersembunyi

" Hosh hosh.. "

Wajah dan tubuh Shikadai sudah di lumuri oleh keringat yang tak henti - hentinya mengalir, namun wajah Shikadai menunjukan Ekspresi terkejut

" Shikadai? "

" Hokage - Sama? "

Shikadai bertemu dengan Naruto dan beberapa rekan nya Naruto, Shikadai ingin saja lari, tapi kaki nya sudah kesemutan, ia sudah sangat lelah

Tak berapa lama Shikamaru samapi di tempat Naruto, Hinata dan lainnya dan tentu saja Shikadai juga disana

" Naruto, Gulungan tersebut ada sdi Shikadai "

Shikadai menyembunyikan gulungannya, ia melangkah berusaha menjauh dari mereka, Namun dengan cepat Naruto memakai kagebunshin nya

" Shikadai, berikan kepada Hokage - Sama "

Shikamaru bertitah , Shikadai tak ingin melawan siapa pun disini hanya saja baginya menolong Himawari adalah prioritasnya

" Hentikan! "

Dari atas terdengar suara seseorang berteriak, dengan rambut kuningnya Boruto mendarat dengan sempurna

"Ayah! aku dan Shikadai akan menolong Himawari! "

Sambil bergebu - gebu tanggan Boruto ia letakan tanggannya di dadanya dengan deretan giginya

" Boruto! kau itu baru jounin, belum berpengalaman, lebih baik Ninja senior seperti Shikamaru atau Sai saja yang melakukan ini "

Naruto memandang anak lelakinya itu, ia yakin sekali bahwa Boruto tidak akan semuda itu menuruti perintahnya

" Ayah! hi.. "

Boruto terhenti berbicara saat melihat posisi Shikadai yang lama - lama berposisi sujud, sambil menempelkan kepalanya ke tanah, Shikadai memohon dengan sungguh - sungguh

" Hokage - sama, Aku mohon.. aku mohon "

" Tapi shikadai, kau belum.. "

" Aku memohon kepada mu Hokage - sama, bahkan jika aku harus menukar nyawa ku untuk Himawari, akan ku lakukan , jadi ku mohon.. "

Hanya kalimat mohon dan mohon yang keluar dari bibir Shikadai, Hinata sudah tak kuasa menaha air mata nya, Bahu Shikadai yang kokoh bergetar habat

" Aku mohon.. "

Naruto masih diam seribu bahasa, lalu memandang ke arah Shikamaru sesaat, Shikamari hanya memilih diam dan memandang lelaki yang sangat mirip Shikamaru itu, tampa memberi jawaban

* * *

Era Hokage 6

" APA? MASA DEPAN?! "

" Tenanglah Naruto kun "

Hinata tampak menenangkan Naruto sejenak, lalu memandang Himawari sesaat

' Kumis dan wajah nya mirip Naruto kun, tapi rambutnya itu, indigo seperti ku '

Hinata berguma dalam hatinya, dari segi fisik Himawari memang benar - benar percampuran antara Hinata dan Naruto

" Aku percaya kok "

Semua mata kembali berfokus pada Hinata

" Dari segi fisik dia sangat mirip dengan ku dan Naruto kun, tapi sepertinya Sifat mu lebih mendominasi ke Naruto kun ya "

Hinata tersenyum lembut , Naruto seakan ada yang bermain di perut nya, walau ia tau Hinata tersenyum ke gadis yang di sebut Himawari itu, namun tak bisa di pungkiri bahwa senyum Hinata sangat mempesona, Sedangkan Himawari terdiam sejenak, bahkan sifat ibunya tidak perna berubah tetap ramah dan anggun

" Hmm iya, ibu "

Himawari menggaruk pipinya yang bersemu malu

" Karna usia kita yang hanya berselisi sedikit, kau bisa memanggil ku Hinata dan Naruto saja ya, Himawari? "

Himawari mengeleng cepat, ia tak begitu berminat untuk soal panggilannya ke Naruto maupun Hinata di Konoha zaman ini

" Tidak mau ya? "

" Rasanya aneh bu "

Hinata menunduk sedikit bertanda mengerti

" Baiklah, Hinata boleh aku memintah tolong pada mu? "

Kakashi memandang Hinata sejenak, 3 pasang mata tersebut pun menoleh ke arah Kakashi

" Himawari, dia boleh kan ku titip kan di tempat mu dulu? "

Hinata , Naruto dan Himawari pun saling bertukar pandang sejenak, walau Himawari adalah Hinata dan Naruto tapi tidak mungkin kan ia tidur bersama Naruto

" Ba-baikla Hokage- sama "

" Benarkah?! "

Himawari berbinar - binar , Hinata pun mengangguk kepalanya mantap

" Tentu saja! "

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya ke arah yang berbeda

' aku kan juga mau tidur sama Hinata chan '

* * *

Himawari sudah berada di sebuah ruangan istirahat khusus tamu di rumah Hinata

" Baiklah, kau boleh istirahat Himawari "

Hinata berdiri dan bergegas meninggalkan Himawari, serta menunggalakan beberapa baju milik Hinata

" I-ibu "

Hinata membalikan tubuhnya, walau ia tahu panggilan itu sangat asing di telingannya, tapi ia tahu Himawari memanggilnya

" ya? "

" Mau tidur bersama ku malam ini? "

* * *

Era Hokage 7

Shikadai masih berlutut di atas permukaan bumi , Naruto masih tetap bungkam

" Shikamaru dan Sai akan lebih baik "

" Tapi ini harus berkolaborasi dengan cakra Hyuga ayah "

Shikamaru maupun bergantian saling memandang

" Baiklah , tegakan badan mu "

Shikadai bangkit , namun masih duduk berlutut di tanah Konoha itu

" Ada satu syarat "

" Apa itu Hokage sama? "

" bawa Himawari pulang, dengan selamat! "

Shikadai tersenyum disudut bibirnya dengan kepercayaan dirinya

" Pasti! "

Lingkaran dengan bintang di tengah nya, Terdapat Boruto dan Shikadai di pusaran tersebut, Shikadai sesegera mungkin membuka gulungan nya, lalu membentangkan, lalu Boruto maupun Shikadai menggigit ujung jari jempolnya, hingga mengeluarkan darah, darah tersebut di teteskan ke gulungan tersebut.

Naruto maupun yanglainnya melihat dari kejauhan , perlahan - lahan cahaya putih di beberapa cela dari segel tersebut

" Ini saat nya "

Shikadai hanya mengangguk sesaat, lalu cahaya putih tersebut melenyapkan mereka

TBC

wkwkwkwk sepertinya chapter ini sangat - sangat ambigu kekekeke~

Terimakasih untuk semua pembaca yang sudah setia menunggu, aku menyangi kaliaaan hehe

dan untuk Ein mikara , Happy Wedding to youuuu~ suksesss!

tunggu Chapter berikutanyaa yaaaa~

udah panjang kan chapternya hehehw, doakan terusyaaa

ps : doakan aku ujian mid semester ini~


	5. Chapter 5

Time Traveling

 _ **By**_ ** _Himawaarii Nara_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Himawari dan Hinata tampak masih sadarkan diri , sambil memulai pembicaraan tentang Naruto dan Hinata di masa depan atau hanya tentang Boruto yang berbuat ulah hingga mendapatkan Sarada, atau hanya masalah sepele yang membuat mereka tertawa, Hingga terhenti di sebuah topik

" Kau punya pacar Himawari? "

" um.. i-ibu kenapa? "

Hinata hanya terseyum melihat tingkah Himawari yang tampak malu - malu

" ada bu, aku sudah bertunangan malah "

Himawari tersenyum malu - malu , namun deretan giginya nampak terlihat jelas, tak beberapa lama Himawari menunjukan cincin dengan mutiara indah yang bertengger di jari manisnya

" bagaimana? cantikan? "

Hinata mengangguk mantap, cincin itu begitu indah, mutiara yang menghiasi cincin itu, suasana malam itu sangat pas dengan cincin tersebut

" Siapa nama laki - laki itu? "

Dengan pipi yang tersipu malu, dan menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal , deretan giginya bertengger cantik, sesaat semua itu membuat Hinata berguma

' Benar - benar mirip Naruto kun '

" Namanya.. ah aku malu, ibu pasti tidak menyangka "

Hinata tersenyum lalu semakin memandang Himawari dalam, Wajah Himawari menunjukan kebahagiaan

" Namanya, Shikadai Nara "

" Shikadai? Nara? Apa kah dia anak Shikamaru? "

Himawari mengangguk cepat lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya

" Dengan Bibi Temari juga bu "

' Temari? '

" Jadi gosip tentang Shikamaru itu benar adanya "

Hinata tersenyum , sedangkan Himawari hanya memandanh ibu nya itu

* * *

" ahhhhh...! "

Boruto maupun Shikadai merasakan tubuhnya terhempas ke atas tanah, nyerih di nyerih tubuh mereka terutama di bagian punggung

Boruto bangkit terlebih dahulu, lalu di bantunya berdiri Shikadai

" Dimana kita? Shikadai "

Shikadai memandang sekitar sejenak secara telitih, hari sudah gelap

" kurasa kita di tempat latihan tim 3 Metal lee "

" tunggu, mungkin kah ini tempat latihan paman Lee? "

" kurasa "

Boruto mau pun Shikadai memulai berjalan, mereka mengecek diri mereka, uang mereka terbilang banyak hanya saja mereka belum tau uang misi mereka masih berlaku atau tidak

" Kita ke tempat bank konoha saja? bagaimana? "

mereka berencana ingin mengetahui uang mereka berlaku atau tidak

* * *

" hm? Uang yang ini memang sudah berlaku "

Boruto dan Shikadai bertukar pandang senang rasanya uang mereka sudah bisa di gunakan, namun ada beberapa uang yang belum di edarkan pemerintaha kakashi

" Terima kasih paman, "

Boruto mau pun Shikadai meninggalkan bank tersebut

" kita cari tempat menginap sehabis itu, bagaimana? "

Konoha Hotel

Shikadai maupun Boruto hanya memesan 1 kamar saja untuk berdua, untuk menghemat biaya mereka

" Shikadai! aku lapar "

" Aku juga, kita makan ramen saja di ichiraku "

" SETUJU! Dattebane! "

Shikdai dan Boruto pun berjalan mengitari beberapa daerah , saat itu pasar konoha masih tampak tradisional

" Yaampun masih sangat tradisional sekali "

Boruto maupun Shikadai melewati beberapa orang penduduk yang ramai, hingga seorang menepuk bahu Boruto

" Naruto? kau disini rupanya! "

Boruto membalikan badannya di ikuti Shikadai, lelaki dengan gigi taring dan rambut coklatnya, tak tinggal anjing yang berada di sampingnnya

" Paman Kiba? "

" he! Paman? kau sedang bercanda? , ah? ada kau juga Shikamaru "

Pandangan Kiba beralih ke Shikadai, Shikadai menggeleng kepala cepat

" A-ano aku bukan Shikamaru, aku.. "

Namun kalimat Shikadai terpotong dengan kehadiran seorang lelaki berambut abu - abu dengan masker menutupi hampir separuh wajahnya yang melewati mereka dan menampakan senyum nya, mereka tau itu hanya bunshin

" Hokage - sama "

" kakek kakashi dattebasah? "

" Kakek? kau ini tidak sopan sekali kepada senseo mu "

Kiba menyikut lengan Boruto, Boruto hanya meringis , sudah berulang kali ia mengatakan dia Boruto

" Sudah ya, aku mau kencan dengan Tamaki, bye "

Kiba berlalu, meninggalkan Shikadai maupun Boruto, Shikadai langsung menarik lengan Boruto untuk segera mengikuti langka kaki nya

" Kita ke kediaman Hokage saja, ayo "

" Kau gila Shikadai?! "

Shikadai menggeleng cepat, sepertinya mereka lupa dengan tujuan awal mereka,

* * *

Kakashi bangkit dari sofa tempat ia beristirahat tadi, mendengar suara ketukan dari depan pintu rumah nya tadi, maklum, kakashi masih memilih sendiri di banding mencari pendamping

Kakashi membukan pintu rumah nya, tampak 2 sosok merambut hitam dan kuning menunggu nya di luar

" Naruto? Shikamaru? kenapa malam - malam kemari? "

" Maaf sebelumnya Hokage sama, Kami bukan 2 orang yang anda sebutkan tadi "

Lelaki yang berambut hitam menjawab dengan sopan, sedangkan lelaki di samping nya hanya diam dan memandang Kakashi

" Kalian siapa? "

Kakashi mempersiapkan pertahanan nya, sambil bergantian memandang kedua pemuda di hadapannya

" Nama saya, Shikadai Nara "

" Dan saya Boruto Uzumaki "

' Uzumaki? '

* * *

Naruto memaksa matanya untuk membuka, jam baru menunjukan pukul 7 pagi, tidak biasanya pemuda ini terbangun sepagi ini kalau di hari libur seperti sekarang, hanya saja, ketukan yang sedari tadi mendesak di luar telah membuatnya terbangun

" Siapa pagi - pagi begini? "

Dengan langkah malas Naruto turun dari kasurnya, lalu berjalan kearah pintu dengan wajah nya yang baru terbangun

" Naruto "

Naruto segera membuka pintu rumahnya, Sosok yang pertama kali terekam nya adalah lelaki dengan muka malas dan berambut hitam dengan pakaian ninja nya, ya Shikamaru datang untuk menjemput

* * *

" Apa? Jadi mereka anak ku juga Dattebayo? "

Naruto tercengan , ia tak menyangka akan di kejutkan dengan kehadiaran sosok baru di hadapannya, Sedangkan Shikamaru hanya memandang wajah serius nya , dan memandang Shikadai sesaat

" Dari mana pun juga anak ini tidak mirip dengan ku "

Naruto, Boruto, Shikadai dan Kakashi hanya bisa ber sweatdrop mendengar pengakuan -yang sangat jelas kita tahu bahwa Shikadai sangat mirip dengan nya-Shikamaru tentang Shikadai tadi

" Dari mana tidak muripnya? Lihat? Dia ini mirip sekali dengan mu "

Naruto membentak Shikamaru kesal, Naruto saja mengakui bahwa -anaknya- Boruto sangat mirip dengannya

" Matanya? mata ku tidak seperti itu! "

Naruto memadang Shikadai, Shikadai tampak risi, namun ia tidak mau berlaku tidak sopan pada calon Hokage tersebut

" Mungkin turunan ibunya "

Kakashi akhirnya membuka suara, Kakashi menuangkan teh ke beberapa gelas yang sudah ia siapkan

" Ibunya? Ah benar juga! "

Naruto maupun Kakashi mencari nama calon yang mungkin menjadi ibu dari Shikadai

" Mungkinkan Ino? "

Shikadai menggeleng, jawaban dari pertanyaan Naruto

" Tenten? "

Shikadai mengeleng lagi, namun sedikit lebih cepat

" Sakura? tidak mungkin ya "

Naruto terus berpikir, beberapa nama teman wanita nya, namun tak ada yang di iya kan oleh Shikadai, tanpa Naruto sadari, Shikamaru sudah tersenyum di samping nya, sambil mengingat mata seorang wanita yang jauh di sana.

" Paman Naruto, ibu ku... "

" Shikadai "

Kalimat shikadai terputus dan memandang sumber suara , sosok yang sangat mirip dengan nya itu memberi isyarat agar merahasiakan siapa calon istri nya

" Hey! kau curang Shikamaru! "

Shikadai tidak mengerti kenapa indetitas ibunya harus di rahasiakan, bukannya dari cerita mereka , mereka sudah dekat dari dulu?

" Hokage sama, saya ingin membawa Shikadai , Permisi "

Shikamaru keluar ruangan dengan sopan, di susul dengan Shikadai, sedangkan Boruto hanya menkedepankan bibirnya kesal

" Ayo, ketempat ibu dan adik mu "

Naruto segera memberi isyarat tangan untuk mengikutinya, Sambil memampangkan deretan giginya

" Ayo! "

Hinata yang baru kembali dari kencan singkatnya, atau bisa dk bilang pertemuan mendadak antara dirinya dan Naruto siang itu, membawa kabar yang mengembirakan, di tambah lagi ia tahu siapa orang - orang yang tadi di sebutkan Pacarnya itu, sambil berjalan, Hinata mengikat rambutnya dengan rambutnya yang lain, segera ia mengganti bajunya dan berjalan ke arah dapur, menggunakan celemek tua nya, Hinata dengan cekatan memasukan bahan - bahan makanan nya ke dalam masakannya, Siang pukul 4 nanti akan ada pertemuan pertemuan penting bagi Hinata, walau begitu cepat, namun ia akan memberikan yang terbaik kepada anaknya, sebagai seorang ibu...

• To Be Continued

yaaahaaaa! Gimana, mulai ni bakal ada percik - percik asmara antara Shikadai - Himawari, wkwkw terus gimana ya keadaan Naruto di Era Hokage ke 7?

tunggu yaaaa~

• Himawaarii Nara


	6. Chapter 6

_**Time**_ ** _traveling_**

 ** _Himawaarii Nara_**

 ** _Chapter 6_**

 ** _•_**

 ** _•_**

 ** _•_**

Himawari terbangun dari tidur siang nya, aroma khas sebuah masakannya hinggap di indra penciumannya, Himawari awalnya ingin mengbaikan, namun aroma itu terus higap di hidungnya

" ibu masak kah? "

Himawari berguma sendiri, Awalnya gadis berambut indigo itu duduk terlebih dahulu, lalu memaksa tubuhnya untuk bangkit

" Ibu?,"

Beberapa kali Himawari memanggi Hinata, Dena rumah itu tidak banyak berubah, hanya prabotan rumah atau letak benda nya yang berubah, sehingga gadis cantik itu dapat menemukan Hinata, namun Himawari berhenti berjalan, ia menatap sebuah bingkai foto yang menampakan sosok lelaki berambut coklat dengan mata Byakugan yang tajam, lalu kulit putih bersih, Himawari perna memandang Photo itu di kamar orang tuanya, Ia mengenal lelaki itu, Neji Hyuga pamannya sendiri.

Tak jauh dari situ Himawari terhenti dengan Foto berwajah wanita berumur 30 - an , dengan rambut indigo, serta Mata Byakugan nya yang lembut, di sampingnya ada seorang lelaki yang berahang kokoh, menunjukan sisi yang tegas, dengan sorot mata yang tajam, Himawari perna bertemu lelaki itu, namun tidak dengan wanita di sampingnnya

Himawari memilih beranjak dari sana , dan mencari Hinata, Himawari berjalan ke arah dapur di sana, beberapa pelayan memberi horman dengan santun ke pada Himawari, ada banyak ruangan - ruangan di sekitar sana, Hingga Himawari melirik kesebuah ruangan, Disana Hanabi sedang berlatih bersama beberapa pelayam disana, Tampak nya Hinata tidak di sana, Hingga seseorang menyentuh bahu Himawari lembut

" Himawari , anda di suruh bersiap - siap , Hinata - sama bilang kalian akan pergi "

Himawari mengangguk tanda mengerti, tak berselang itu matanya memandang seorang pelayan di sana, lelaki dengan tubuh yang bidang dan wajah yang tegas, mata mereka bertemu, lalu lelaki itu memberi anggukan sopan, dibalas kembali dengan Himawari

* * *

Era Hokage 7

Naruto maupun Hinata tampak duduk di ruangan Hokage, mereka berdua tampak sangat santai, namun terselip rasa khawatir untuk ke 2 anak mereka, Naruto yang awalnya hanya berkutat pada dokumen di atas meja nya kini memandanh ke arah Hinata yang duduk sambil membaca beberapa Jadwal kegiataan amal yang akan dilaksanakan dalam bulan ini, Naruto menepis rasa tak enak, Ia membuka laci nomor 2 di mejanya, sebuah buku data yang bertuliskan di covernya " Daftar anak yatim dan piatu " , Naruto langsung berdiri meninggalkan kursinya berjalan kearah Hinata.

Melihat Naruto berdiri dan berjalan mendekat padanya, Hinata langsung memberi senyum manisnya, dan memberi sedikit ruang di sofa itu, agar lelaki bersurai kuning itu dapat duduk disampingnya, tepat saat Naruto duduk di sampingnya Hinata melihat Naruto membuka dokumen yang ia bawa tadi.

" Kau lihat kan? lucu buka bayi - bayi ini "

Hinata mengangguk, ia tersenyum melihat beberapa wajah bayi - bayi yang sangat menggemaskan, ada yang berpipi tembem atau bermata Hitam yang indah , Hinata menikmati setiap wajah - wajah bayi - bayi mungil itu, mungkin jiwa keibuan nya terpanggil sejak kepergian Himawari.

Naruto orang yang memberikan Dokumen itu, merasa niat nya tersampaikan, ia akan mengatakannya sekarang

" Bagaimana kalau kita mengangkat salah seorang dari bayi itu "

Hinata berhentik memandang foto bayi - bayi tadi, ia mengkerutkan alisnya tanda ia tak mengerti, mengapa ia harus mengangkat anak?

" Tapi kan kita sudah punya Himawari dan Boruto "

Naruto menarik satu tangan hinata, lalu mengenggamnya erat, ia yakin apa yang akan di katakannya akan membuat Hinata tersinggung

" Apa kau yakin mereka akan kembali? Boruto atau pun Himawari? ini bukan masalah kecil Hinata "

" Apa Naruto tidak yakin ? "

" Bukan begitu Hinata, aku .. aku cuman.. "

" Aku tanya, apa KAU tidak yakin? "

Dengan penuh penekanan pada kalimat kau suara Hinata yang kini bergetar, begitu juga tubunnya, air matanya sudah memenuhi setiap sudut matannya, sedangkan Naruto menggenggam tangan itu semakin erat, ia menghela nafas

" Ya .. maaf kan aku Hime, tapi aku tidak yakin "

Hinata tidak membutuhkan apa pun alasan lagi, ia segera melepaskan tangannya dari Naruto, ia langsung berdiri, nafasnya tak beraturan, kini air matanya tumpah tak tertahankan, dengan gerakan refleks Hinata melayangkan satu tamparan tepat di pipi Naruto

" Kau.. kau.. Kau bukan Naruto yang aku kenal.. Kau.. "

Hinata merasakan Tenggorokannya tercekat hebat, Batin Naruto Tertohok , Naruto menundukan matanya nya, ia tak sanggup menatap Hinata , Ia tak tega, namun Naruto tak tau mau berbuat apa, hingga Naruto tak dapat mendengar lagi Suara Hinata atau nafasnya yang tak beraturan tadi, Hingga di ganti dengan bantingan Pintu yang keras, Hinata pergi, sedangkan Naruto, Ia memilih tetap duduk, mungkin ini memang waktu mereka untuk sendiri

Hinata berlari tampa adanya tujuaan, ia benar - benar bersedih, Kecewa, hancur, gundah semua menjadi satu, Hingga Hinata menabrak dada seseorang yang biadang, Hinata mendonga sesaat, lalu menyadari orang di depannya, Shikamaru Nara

" Shikamaru "

" Hinata? kau kenapa? "

Hinata menggeleng, ia tak mampu lagi mengatakan alasan ia menangis, semua begitu membuatnya pusing dan lelah, Hinata sudah siap berlari lagi, namun kakinya seperti melayang, pandangannya mengabur , tubuhnya melemah , pusing kepalanya begitu berdenyut , merasakan tubuhnya terjatuh, lalu semua gelap

* * *

Era Hokage 6

Hinata maupun Himawari berjalan melewati pasar tradisional, banyak sekali beberapa warga yang menatal Himawari aneh, seperti beberapa bisikan yang terdengar hingga telinga gadis itu, seperti Siapa dirinya, mengapa ia di samping Hinata, dan pertanyaan aneh lainnya

" Ibu kita mau kemana? "

" Ketempat ayah mu, Kita akan Piknik "

Himawari hanya mengangguk tanda ia mengerti, walau sepenuhnya ia tak mengerti

* * *

Naruto memberikan sebuah pakaian kaos hitam polos ke Boruto, dengan jaket orange , tampak sangat simple , Boruto mau pun Naruto bersiap untuk pergi

" Ayah "

" Ya? "

" kalau aku bisa memilih, aku ingin tetap tinggal disini bersama Ayah ku yang masih memiliki waktu luang "

Kalimat itu meluncur dengan cepat di mulut Boruto, namun Naruto dapat mendengarnya, Ia memilih mendekat lalu menepuk bahu Anaknya di masa depan itu, seakan menguatkan, Naruto tidak tau bagaimana ia di masa depan, Seburuk itukah?

" Tidak apa ayah, kau tetap ayah ku yang selalu aku bangga kan "

Boruto berusaha menghilang kan perasaan sedih dari Naruto, Ia tak ingin terbebani lagi karna nya, Cukup Naruto di masa depan saja

* * *

Siang itu Hinata maupun Himawari sudah duduk di rerumputan taman konoha, banyak pasangan muda dan mudi juga saat itu, salah satunya merekaa bertemu Ino dan Sai

" Wah wah sepertinya kau ingin berkencan Hinata, ya? "

Hinata tersipu, Himawari hanya memandang kearah keduanya, sambil sesekali memperhatikan senyum -aneh- sai yang masih seperti biasanya

" Lalu siapa gadis ini? "

Ini memalingkan wajahnya, lalu memandang Himawari sesekali, wajah Himawari memang tampak asing

" Dia, anak ku dan Naruto kun "

" Eh?! "

Ino memandang Hinata terheran - heran, lucu sekali melihat Hinata menjawab kalau gadis yang sudah jelas hanya di bawah mereka 1 atau 2 tahun itu jadi anaknya

" apa kau sengaja mengerjai kami atau bagaimana sih? "

Hinata tersenyum , hingga akhirnya Hinata menceritakan awalnya hingga akhirnya gadis indigo ini sampai pada zaman yang seharusnya ia tak perna rasakan

" benarkah? nama mu siapa nak? "

" Himawari Uzumaki bibi Ino "

" Apa kau bertemu dengan ku dimasa depan Himawari? "

" Yah Bibi Ino, Kau memilik anak bernama Inojin, anak mu dan paman Sai "

Ucapan polos gadis itu membuat Sai maupun Ino tersipu, hingga keduanya menampakan glagat grogi mereka

" hm, sepertinya kami harus segera pulang, jaa nee "

Sai segera menarik gadis berambut pirang di sampingnya, namun tak sekali pun sai melepas genggaman nya kepada ino, tak akan perna

" Oi "

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya kearah suara tersebut, dari kejahuan Hinata bisa melihat Naruto dengan seorang lelaki, Himawari langsung berdiri dan berlari kearah lelaki di dekat Naruto

" Boruto Nii Chan "

Himawari segera memeluk erat Boruto, begitu juga sebaliknya, bahkan Boruto beberapa kali mencium kening adiknya itu, sambil mengelus lembut rambut indigo adiknya itu

" Halo, nama mu Boruto ya? "

Boruto memandang gadis berambut seperti adiknya, Wanita didepannya benar - benar mempesona, Wanita yang selalu dan selamanya menjadi Cinta pertama Boruto, masih dalam pelukan kakaknya, Himawari dapat melihat, Wajah sang kakak yang begitu mengagumi 2 sosok di depan nya

" Namaku, Hyuga Hinata "

Boruto tau, ia tidak akan perna henti menganggumi sosok 2 orang di depannya itu, Naruto Uzumaki dan..

Hyuga Hinata

* * *

Kediaman Nara

Shikadai bersiap untuk berangkat bersama ayahnya kedepan pintu gerbang konoha, tentu saja Shikadai tau pasti bahwa siapa yang akan berkunjung saat itu, Pasti Sang putri Suna Temari

" Hei, Shikadai cepatlah, Kau tak maukan Ibu mu menunggu "

Shikadai melihat ayahnya yang sudah berada diambang pintu, dengan malas Shikadai melangkah, ia sangat tau, ibu nya paling tidak suka menunggu

* * *

Temari tiba di depan gerbang Konoha, tiba - tiba ia mendapat surat dari kekasih nya itu, mengatakan ada hal gawat yang terjadi dengan hubungan mereka, Temari tidak mengerti, namun tetap melangkah, mencari sosok berambut nanas itu, Sosom yang ia rindukan

Temari melihat sosok itu di bawah pos jaga gerbang konoha, bersama seorang lelaki, yang sangat mirip Shikamaru, Temari pikir itu adalah seorang klan Nara, awalnya..

" Shikamaru? "

" IBU! "

Lelaki yang awalnya tampak tenang itu segera berdiri dan memeluk Temari bahkan mencium pucuk kepala Temari, Temari berusaha melepaskan pelukan lelaki itu, dan berharap sang kekasih cemburu , Namun sepertinya tidak

" Lepaskan! Hei Shika, Siapa orang ini?! "

Shikadai segera melepaskan pelukannya, sepertinya ia melupakan sesuatu, Shikadai menatap lelaki di sampingnya, Temari tampak sangat kesal

" Apa kau tidak cemburu melihat ku di peluk seorang lelaki ha?! "

Temari berteriak lancang, ia tak mengerti apa kah hubungan ini hanya main - main di mata Shikamaru, atau hanya ia yang begitu menanggapi serius? Temari tak mengerti

" Dengar kan dulu.. "

" APA?! SUDAH LAH, SEPERTINYA HANYA AKU SENDIRI YANG MENGANGGAP HUBUNGAN INI ! "

Shikadai diam, ia memilih berjalan sedikit menjauh, ia tak tau ibunya bisa semarah itu, atau hanya ia yang tak tau

" Dengar kan aku dulu... "

" SUDAH CUKUP! "

" KAU INI KENAPA SIH! "

Kali ini gantian, Suara Shikamaru meninggi, raut wajah Shikamaru mengeras, begitu juga Temari, Ia masih terkejut

" SUDAH! AKU PULANG! "

Temari bersiap untuk membalikan wajahnya dan pulang ke suna , namun tangan kekar milik Shikamaru menahannya

" Menikahlah dengan ku.. "

•

TBC

KYAAAAAA! (?) akhirnya Update, cenengggg:))) , Kok makin ke sini makin berkonflik, bukannya mau tamat-_- heheheh

mungkin FF ini akan selesai di chap 8 atau 9 , mungkin, bisa jadi Malah 7 , doakan lah yaa :*

• Himawaarii Nara •


	7. Chapter 7

**TIME TRAVELING**

 **STORY BY HIMAWAARII NARA**

 **NARUTO MILIK Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Cast : Himawari Uzumaki**

 **Boruto Uzumaki**

 **Shikadai Nara**

 **etc**

 **no flame!**

" Menikahlah dengan ku.. "

Temari memalingkan wajahnya, ia merasa seperti berkhayal atau sejenisnya, Gadis itu gugup, lalu memandang Shikamaru pasti

" ka..kau? a..apa? "

" Menikahlah dengan ku, Temari "

Temari tidak dapat menahan gejolak di hatinya, bagai ada sesuatu yang hangat menghampiri hati gadis angin itu. Dan air mata itu jatuh, dalam sebuah pelukan

" Shika "

Temari memeluk tubuh bidang lelaki Konoha itu, Shikamaru dapat merasa hangat nya dada kekasihnya itu, Sosok yang tadi menemani mereka kini hanya melongok tak percaya, ketika ia memikirkan bagaimana kehidupan mereka bedua, Ya, Shikadai tak menyanggaka bahwa Ibu dan bahkan Ayah nya -yang cuek- Bisa bertingkah seperti remaja

" Ew "

Shikadai tidak bisa menahan segala perasaan aneh di dirinya, Ayah dan ibunya terlalu Manis hingga ia merasa mual, Sedangkan Shikamaru yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum simpul

" Tapi shika "

Temari segera melepas pelukan dari Shikamaru, menjauhkan dirinya beberapa senti

" Tidak ada cincin? atau bunga? "

Shikamaru mulai berwajah malas, Temari sangat pandai merusa suasana

" kau ini melamarku atau melamar gerbang Konoha sih? "

" Jangan mulai Temari, jangan mulai "

Temari tertawa kecil melihat mimik wajah Shikamaru yang sudah berubah, sedangkan Shikadai, ia menyadari bahwa ini bukan permasalahan romantis atau tkdak atau kapan ayah dan ibu nya bersama, mereka selalu menunjukan cinta mereka dengan cara yang berbeda

" Shikadai.. ayo pulang "

Shikadai tersadar dari lamunannya, wajah cantik ibunya zaman ini begitu mempesona, Temari memberi isyarat agar Shikadai segera ke sampingnya dan tentu saja Shikamaru

* * *

" A.. apa?! ANAK?! "

Temari menganggak melihat sosok 'bocah' Yang entah dari mana mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah sosok dari masa depan, dan lebih lagi, Lelaki itu mengatakan bahwa ia anaknya dan Shikamaru

" Iya , bu.. "

Shikamaru tersenyum, sedangkan temari memandang sosok di depannya dengan mulut yang ternganga lebar, lalu memandang Shikamaru sesaat, lalu memandang kembali Shikadai, hingga Temari menatap kedua bola mata Shikadai, Hijau Almond dengan tatapan dan sudut mata yang tajam

" Look my eyes mom! "

" Ha..halo Shikadai Nara perkenalakan nama ku, er.. Temari.. "

" Halo.. Nara Temari "

Shikadai dan Temari memandang Shikamaru cepat, Kalimat barusan bukan keluar dari mulut Shikadai maupun Temari, Itu dari bibir Shikamaru langsung Temari tersenyum malu

" Rasanya seperti sedang berkencan dengan dua lelaki Nara "

Temari hanya sedikit tawa, tanpa kode atau aba - aba Temari dengan cepat mencuri ciuman di kening Shikadai, Shikadai dapat merasakan tubuhnya memanas, ia yakin sekali sekarang pasti wajahnya sudah merah padam

" Ah.. kau imut sekali "

Kini posisi gadis Suna itu sudah kembali ke awal, kepalanya nampak bersandar di punggung tangannya, sambil tersenyum jahil, Sedangkan kedua Nara sudah terdiam, dengan wajah gugup mereka ' Sial! Dia benar - benar mempesona, Merepotkan! ' Setidaknya itulah pikiran Shikamaru

* * *

 **Era Hokage 7**

" Sakura? Bagaimana dengan Hinata? "

Sakura memandang Lelaki di depannya Shikamaru

" Ya, dia baik - baik saja "

" Syukurlah "

" Bukan kah lebih baik kau hubungi dia.. "

" huh? "

Shikamaru baru teringat dengan sosok Kuning di kantor Hokage tersebut, ia yakin Naruto belum mengetahui perihal Hinata

" Nanti saja, tunggu Hinata sudah sadar "

" Terserah kau sajalah, kalau ada apa - apa beritahu aku, aku di ruangan ku, ja "

" Ja.. "

* * *

Naruto memejamkan matanya dan meletakan dagunya di atas permukaan meja kerja Hokage nya, Kepalanya begitu menyakitkan dan brrdenyut setiap saat, walau ia berusaha tidur walau hanya beberapa menit tapi tidak juga berhasil, kepala nya yang sakit menghilangkan rasa kantuknya

" ge..Kage.. Hokage! "

Naruto tersentak mendengar teriakan seorang wanita, Berambut pirang dengan Kuncir 4 di kepalanya, Nara Temari

"Ah.. Temari , kenapa? "

" Maafkan aku Hokage sama, tadi aku memanggil mu , tapi kau tak kunjung bangun "

Naruto mengangguk, Suasana berubah menjadi Kikuk, Temari memilih melangkah keluar, awalnya ia hanya ingin menanyakan Keberadaan Shikamaru, namun ia urungkan melihat sang Hokage yang tampak kelelahan

" Temari... "

" Ne? Hokage sama? "

" Panggil aku Naruto saja, um.. apa aku boleh bercerita? "

Temari memandang Naruto sesaat lalu tersenyum bertada ia setuju

" Arigato "

* * *

"Na..Naruto "

" Hinata.. Ini aku.. Shikamaru "

" Shika.. "

Hinata menangis, Shikamaru hanya terdiam di tempat, Melihat Hinata yang menangis tanpa henti membuat hati Shikamari terenyuh, Wanita di depannya adalah sahabatnya, Shikamaru melangkah kedepan, mengelus punggung Hinata yang tampak Rapuh, bermaksut menguatkan

" Hinata.. "

* * *

Temari mengusap punggung Naruto, Naruto tetap menundukan kepalanya, ruang Hokage tampak begitu tenang, hanya di diiringi hembusana nafas Naruto yang berkali - kali, berusaha menghilangkan bebannya

" Mengapa ini semua begitu melelahkan Temari? "

Temari menggenggam tangan Naruto erat, Sambil sesekali menampakan senyumnya, Temari juga merasakaan nya, Ia juga takut

" Percayalah, Mereka pasti kembali, Kau harus yakin, Naruto "

Naruto tersenyum sesaat

" ya.. mungkin "

Temari kembali mengusap punggung Naruto, Temari dapat merasakan begitu besar beban yang di tanggung Naruto saat ini, namun hanya ini yang bisa Temari lakukan saat ini

" Nar.. ah.. Temari "

Shikamaru masuk tampa mengetuk atau memberi tanda bahwa ia akan masuk, Namun pilihannya barusan menyisakan sedikit perih di hatinya, melihat begitu lembut wanita nya berprilaku ke lelaki lain

" Ah Shikamaru.. Ada apa? "

" Eum Naruto, Hinata masuk rumah sakit, lebih baik kau segera ke sana, RS konoha"

Naruto segera bergegas menuju rumah sakit Konoha. meninggalkan Temari mau pun Shikamaru di ruangan itu

" kenapa disini? "

Temari menatap Shikamaru sesaat lalu segera merapikan pakaainnya yang sedikit terlihat kusut dan segera menjawab pertanyaan suaminya itu

" Tadi aku mencari mu, aku ingin mengajak mu makan siang.. "

" Lalu? kenapa kau dan Naruto tadi? "

Temari sedikit mendengar nada yang tidak senang dari Shikamaru, ia tak mengerti kenapa nada Shikamaru seperti itu, apa kah ada masalah di kantor

" oh tadi ia hanya cerita sedikit, tentang keluarganya, sepertinya ia bertengkar dengan Hinata "

" Benarkah? tidak lebih?.. maksutku.. ah lupakan "

Shikamaru bergegas ingin kembali ke meja Naruto dan mengecek beberapa dokumen Naruto yang memang seharusnya ia tanda tangani, mungkin sekitar 15 lagi yang belum terselesaikan

" Shika.. "

" um? "

" Apa kau cemburu dengan Naruto? "

Shikamaru membalikan badannya, malu rasanya mengakui itu, namun ia tau Temari sadar akan itu, sambil mengambil nafas sesaat, Shikamaru tersenyum tipis

" Kenapa? lucu? "

Temari mengambil tangan Shikamaru seakan mengajaknya pergi keluar

" Ayo kita makan siang di kedai dango hihi "

* * *

Naruto maupun Hinata masih memilih bungkam, Naruto duduk tepat di samping kasur tidur hinata, sambil mengupas kulit apel untuk Hinata

" Hinata.. "

Hinata hanya menoleh tipis, lalu membuang mukanya kembali, Naruto meletakan potongan apel itu ke meja, lalu mengambil tangan Hinata, Naruto dapat merasakan begitu besar beban di tanggung Hinata

" Aku mencintai mu.. "

Naruto tak dapat menaha semua, segera di peluk erat wanita yang sudah mendampinginya bertahun -tahun itu, Hinata tampak

mengangis dalam diam

* * *

 **Era Hokage 6**

Hinata maupun Naruto tampak menikmati semua cerita Himawari maupun Boruto bagaimana mereka melewati masa kecil mereka hingga remaja sekarang, Mereka menceritakan dengan penuh semangat dan antusias yang sangat luar biasa, bagaimana Harmonisnya mereka

" Tapi ayah sangat sibuk dan ibu tidak perna protes, malah kak Boruto yang protes "

Kata - kata Himawari tadi cukup membuat Naruto mendapat tamparan keras

" Sepertinya aku bukan ayah yang baik ya "

Himawari dan Boruto mengeleng cepat

" Tidak! Ayah adalah ayah terbaik di duniaaa "

Himawari segera membeli pelukan kepada Naruto,

Yang di balas hangat oleh Naruto sendiri, Boruto sedikit tersenyum dan Hinata tak dapat memungkiri kebahagiaannya

" Baiklah, Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu "

Hinata mengeluarkan beberapa makanan yang sudah di bawahnya

" aahhh wanginyaa Boruto nii chan "

" Yaaa Himaa "

Melihat moment itu Hinata merasakan desiran hangat di dadanya, begitu memandang Boruto dan Himawari yang nampak berdecak kagum

" Ah! Makanan mu selalu lezat Hinata "

Naruto tersenyum manis, Hinata tanpak malu, kedua pipinya mengeliarkan semburan berwarna pink seperti biasanya

" Ah! disitu kalian rupannya "

Naruto serta ke tiga manusia yang berada di dekatnya menoleh kesumber suara, Lelaki dengan perawakan tegap dan gagah, serta kain hitam yang menutupi hidung hingga lehernya dan rambut abu - abu yang bergoyang mengikuti arah angin, Kakashi disana

" Hokage sama "

* * *

Shikadai duduk dengan sedikit gelisa, Naruto dan Hinata serta Shikamaru dan Temari menunggu Shikadai sabad, Boruto tampak sudah tidak bersemangat lagi, Himawari? Gadis itu tengah duduk disamping Shikadai, Gerakan tunuhnya tampak tak tenang, Shikadai menggenggam tangan nya

" Saya tahu, Di dunia ini, Umur kita sama, tapi Paman Naruto, ah Bukan Hokage sama, kau adalah ayah Himawari "

Naruto mengangguk tanda mengerti, disusul yang lainnya, kecuali Boruto yang tampak sudah tak nyaman duduk di ruangan itu

" Saya ingin memintak izin "

Semua orang diruangan memandang Shikadai lekat, Himawarin memandang Shikadia takjub, Genggaman tangan Shikadia begitu kuat

" Izinkan aku menikahi Himawari "

" Byuurrr "

Naruto menyemburkan segala isi air di mulutnya, rasanya ada sesuatu yang tersedak di dadanya, Naruto berusaha membersikan Percikannair itu di sekitar mulutnya

" Men.. me..me apa? Menikah? "

" Ya, Hokage sama "

Naruto sudah mengetahui bahwa ia akan menjadi Hokage yang super sibuk sehingga lupa tentang Istri di rumah, begitulah yang ia dengar dari Boruto

" Tapi.. bagaimana ya? Aku tidak tau... "

Semua yang berada di sana menunggu jawaban Naruto,Tak terkecuali Shikadai sendiri, ia menunggu Naruto,detak jatungnnya tampak buat berlomba - lomba, Boruto sedikit tersenyum,walau sebenarnya ia sudah tau dan bisa menebak lewat firasatnya,Naruto sekarang maupun Masa depan pasti akan memberikannya restu

" Aku.. ya aku merestui "

Shikadia tersenyum senang, Naruto berpikir tak ada alasannya untuk menolak lamaran Shikadai,Hanya dengan tindakan Shikadai yang berani menyusul Himawari kesini sudah membuktikan semuanya, cintanya

Kakashi, serta beberapa Rookie 12 ( Sai menggantikan Neji )serta temari sudah berbaris rapi,kakashi bermaksut untuk memintak kepada mereka ber 13 untuk membantu Shikamaru dan Hinata untuk membentuk Segel yang di maksut Shikadai beberapa hari lalu

" bentuklah sekarang! "

Shikamaru dan Hinata bersiap membentuk segel dan tak berselang lama Kakashi bergabung dengan mereka, cahaya putih terang mulai membawa sosok Boruto, Shikadai dan Himawari, perlahan - lahan mereka mulai tak tampak

" Kami tidak akan melupakan kalian "

Semua tersenyum namun perlahan - lahan mereka ber 13 mulai kehilangan kesadaran, begitu juga Boruto, Shikadai dan Himawari, Mereka merasakan sakit kepala luar biasa di kepala mereka

" Kalian.. tak boleh meingat.. itu akan merusak sistem waktu, inulah tugas Hokage "

Suara Kakasih yang samar - samar di dengar mereka perlahan - lahan menghilang,mereka kehilangan kesadaran, dan juga kenangan mereka

 **TBC**

Wohhh akhirnyaaa sudah mau sampai di akhir kisaah yuhuuiii wkwkwk mungkin 1 chapter lagi tamat huhu sedihhh, Ini fanfic Chapter pertama ku dan alhamdulillah mau selesaaai hehhehehehe oh yaa

hima mengucakan maaf ya ceritanya aneh begini *lh hahahah

 **selamat tahun baru '16**

 **himawaarii nara**


	8. Chapter 8

**Time Traveling**

 **Chapter 8 / Ending**

 **Author Himawaarii Nara**

 **Pairing ShikaHima**

 **Star :**

 **Himawari Uzumaki**

 **Shikadai Nara**

 **Boruto Uzumaki**

 **Naruto milik mangkat nya seorang, saya cuman aurthor fans nya naruto huhu okeeyokeey**

 **no Flame!**

 **Happy reading**

Himawari terbangun, cahaya puttih yang mendominasi di pengelihatannya, bau aroma yang sangat menyengat seperti bau ramuan dan semacamnya

" Hima "

Himawari mendengar panggilan yang sangat halus, matanya sangat sulit untuk di kendalikan, beberapa kali Himawari mengedipkan matanyannya yang masih sedikit terbuka

" dia sudah bangun "

Suara - suara mulai memenuhi indra pendengaran Himawari, sedangkan Himawari masih mengerutkan keningnnya, lalu tak berselang lama, matanya tampak sudah terbuka

" I-Ibu? "

" Iya sayang ini ibu "

Hinata mengelus lembut kepala anak gadisnya itu, disampingnnya tampak Naruto dan Sakura yang tersenyun ramah, memandang Himawari dengan rasa syukur

" Ibu! Kak Boruto! "

Dengan setengah berteriak Himawari menangkap sosok Lelaki yang duduk di ranjang di sebelah nya.

" ya, Ini rumah sakit hima "

" kak? syukurlah "

Naruto segera mengambil alih alih saat itu

" Himawari, kau ingat apa yang terjadi? "

" Eh? terakhir kali aku ingat aku terhisap ke lubang saat misi ku bersama Shika, ah ayah! Shikadai mana? "

" Dia di ruangan sebelah "

Hinata langsung mengelus kepala Himawari, Sejak kemarin Naruto maupun Shikamaru mencari Informasi tentang apa yang terjadi pada anak - anak mereka, mereka tak ingat apa yang terjadi, seperti hal nya Boruto yang hanya ingat dia pergi kedalam lubang bersama Shikadai, begitu juga Shikadai

" setidaknya mereka sudah kembali Naruto "

Naruto memandang Hinata, Senyum Naruto menandakan ia setujuh, walau seharusnya pemerintah harus tau apa yang terjadi

" Hai "

Kakashi memasuki ruangan itu, Naruto maupun Hinata segera membalas sapaan nya, tak terkecuali Boruto, Himawari meyapa dengan sapaan riang nya seperti biasa

" Kakeeek! "

Kakashi membawa beberapa buah dan setangkai bunga matahari kesukaan Himawari

" Waah! Bunga matahari, kakek kau selalu yang terbaik hehehe "

Hinata tersenyum begitu juga Naruto, Kakasih hanya membalas dengan mata nya yang tampak senang atas kepulangan Himawari

" Himawari kapan pulang? "

Himawari memasang wajah cemberutnya, semua orang tahu Himawari benci di rumah sakit, apalagi jika dia yang tergeletak di rumah sakit, itu membuat Himawari unmood

" Aku bosaaan kakek "

Kakashi mendekat dan membisikan sesuatu kepada Himawari, sedangkan yang dibisik hanya tertawa lalu memukul kakek nya itu, Himawari tau kakeknya itu suka sekali bercanda

" Ayah, Kakek bilang aku tetap secerah Matahari walau telah menghilang beberapa hari "

Naruto maupun Hinata saling memandang, lalu tersenyum lembut, kakashi memberikan sebuket bunga Matahari kepada Hinata, lalu berlalu pergi

" Kakashi sensei? kau mau kemana? "

Kakashi menoleh ke arah Naruto, Kakashi memejakan matanya

" Aku ada sebuah perayaan yang harus aku rayakan "

Lalu kakashi berlalu, Hinata meletakan bunga matahari pemberian kakashi di vas bunga , Naruto duduk di sofa , Boruto sudah terlelap dari Kakashi baru datang dan Himawari, ia memandang setiap rangkain bunga pemberian Kakashi

" Kemana ya Kakashi Sensei , Naruto - kun? "

" Hn, mungkin kemakam Rin atau Obito? "

" Eh? Siapa itu? Rin? Obito? "

Himawari langsung memandang kedua orang tuanya, rasanya nama yang di sebutkan tadi perna ia dengar sebelumnya

" Hima perna dengar cerita rakyat Konoha? yang berjudul daun yang gugur? "

" Ah! benar, Itu Legenda yang paling terkenal, Tetang Lelaki baik yang menjadi jahat karna kematian gadis yang di bunuh sahabat mereka kan? "

Hinata mengusup kepala Hinawari lembut, tentu saja Himawari tau legenda itu

" Benar juga bu, nama tokoh nya Rin dan obito "

Himawari mengusap kepala belakang nya, lalu memberi senyun khas nya yang sangat berwarna

" Apa kamu tau ending nya Hime? "

" Tentu saja ayah!

" Coba ceritakan "

" Baik, Dahulu ada 3 orang sahabat, Rin, Hatashi dan Obito, Mereka adalah sahabat se-tim yang sangat kompak, hingga suatu Hari Hatashi dan Rin mendapat misi rank A , membawa gulungan Rahasia Konoha yang di ambil Sebuah Organisasi jahat pada saat itu, Obito yang pada saat itu mengejar mereka terkejut menyaksikan bahwa tangan Hatashi telah menancap ke dada Rin, hingga Rin mengeluarkan banyak Darah,Rin tewas di tangan Hatashi , lalu Obito menjadi jahat dan keluar dari desa saat itu juga, tiada yang tau Obito menjadi apa, 5 tahun berlalu Hatashi mengejar Obito, Namun saat mereka bertemu Hatashi maupun Obito tidak menyadari, Hingga mereka bertempur Karna Hatashi menyangka Bahwa Obito adalah komplotan Organisasi yang sangat jahat yang menjadi penyebab kematian Rin, Hateshi pun mati, tanpa menjelaskan kalau Rin mati Karna ia bunuh diri dengan melompat ke arah Serangan Hatashi yang akan menyerang Musuh mereka, Rin mati karna Bunuh diri, Bunuh diri karna Rin tau mereka memanfaatkan Rin yang seorang Jhincuriki sanbi , Agar Rin bisa mengeluarkan Sanbi dan menghancurkan Konoha , 10 Tahun kematian Hatashi , Obito kembali dan bermaksut menghancurkan Konoha, Karna cinta Obito yang besar, Ia ingin membangkitkan Rin dan membuat Dunia mereka berdua saja, Tanpa siapa pun, Tapi semua gagal ketika Obito bertemu dengan Gurunya dan menceritakan semuanya, Obito pun menyesal Karna kalau saja ia datang lebih cepat, maka Hatashi maupun Rin pasti tidak berakhir seperti ini"

Himawari menyelesaikan cerita legenda itu, Hinata maupun Naruto hanya bermuka senduh, baginya legenda itu sangat membekas untuk guru nya

" Hima, kamu tau itu memang cerita nyata "

Hinata mengusap pucuk kepala anak bungsunya, Naruto pun ikut melangkah mendekat dan mencium pipi anak Gadisnya itu

" Hatashi ..."

* * *

Kakashi meletakan karangan bunga nya di atas makam Rin dan Obito, bunga matahari yang begitu indah, sesekali Kakashi menghela nafas

" Gadis yang ku cintai sudah pulang Rin, Ia sudah pulang dari waktu dimana aku jatuh cinta padanya, tapi.. Mau di zaman kapan pun, aku tak bisa bersamanya "

Kakashi memilih duduk dan memandang kedua nisa rekannya, Seakan Kakashi bersiap akan meluapkan ceritannya lagi, Kakashi merasakan angin yang meniup kawasan pemakamaan ini, Menikmati segala hembusan angin

" Aku mencintai orang yang sudah pasti dengan siapa ia berlabuh "

Kakashi tersenyum, ia berdiri dan memberi hormat pada kedua sahabatnya itu , lalu berlalu pergi seperti biasa

* * *

" Apa?! Jadi legenda itu terinspirasi dari cerita Kakek? "

Himawari duduk memandang kedua orang tua nya, Lalu Naruto yang sudah bersiap akan pergi ke kantor Hokage mencium kening kepala Hinata sebelum ia pergi, lalu Naruto berangkat

" Ibu "

" hm? "

" Apa kakek Kakashi mencintai Rin? "

" ibu tidak tau, tapi ibu rasa Kakashi sensei perna mencintai seseorang "

" Siapa? "

" Ibu tidak tau "

* * *

3 bulan kemudian

Shikadai duduk di sudut jendela kamarnya, besok adalah hari pernikahaannya dan Himawari

" Nak "

Shikadai memandang kearah Sumber suara, Temari berjalan kearah Shikadai, Sambil membawa beberapa potongan buah apel

" Ibu, ada apa? "

" Kau sudah tumbuh besar, Ibu tidak menyangka akan tiba waktunya kau meninggalkan ibu mu ini "

" Ibu, aku tetap di Konoha kok "

Temari mengusap kepala Shikadai lembut, Lalu menyentuh pipi anak nya itu, tampa terasa air mata sudah tergenang di sisi sudut mata wanita berusia 48 tahun itu, lalu mengalir ke pipi Temari

" Ibu... "

Temari tak bisa menaha air matanya, Temari memeluk tubuh anaknya, seakan mereka akan berpisah, Shikadai dapat merasakan bahu ibunya yang bergetar hebat, dibalasnya pelukan lembut dari ibu nya

Shikamaru memilih tetap di luar, mendengar percakapan antara ibu dan anak itu, ia tak mau memgganggu, Shikamaru berjalan keluar, lalu menyalakan Rokoknya, sambil menghembuskan ke angin malam, gumpalan asap itu perlahan - lahan memudar di makan angin, seakan membawa pesan

' Ayah.. ini kah perasaanmu di atas sana ketika melihat aku menikah? '

Angin memeluk tubuh Shikamaru, Semua tubuh Shikamaru mulai merasakan dingin nya malam, menambahkan suasana Shimamaru.

' Ya '

sebuah bisikan dari angin atas pertanyaan Shikamaru,

* * *

Himawari sedang mencuci piring, beberapa menit yang lalu, Keluarga Uzumaki itu selesai melaksana kan makan malam, Himawari memandang tubuh ibu nya yang sudah tua, gerakan ibu nya sudah tak secepat dulu, usia ibunya yang sudah 45 tahun itu tidak membuat kecantikannya memudar, ibunya sedang memanaskan beberapa makanan, lalu membereskan beberapa piring di meja makan, Boruto sudah tidak tinggal disana, Boruto baru menikah 2 bulan yang lalu bersama Sarada

" Ibu, aku sudah selesai mencuci

" Kau lebih baik istirahat nak, besok acara penting untuk mu "

Himawari tak bergeming, terlalu banyak perasaan yang bercampur pada dirinya, Hingga Naruto memasuki dapur

" Anak ayah, kenapa belum bergegas untuk tidur "

Himawari memadang kearah ayahnya, lalu tersenyum, Himawari berjalan mendekat kearah ibunya

" Ibu, ayah "

Hinata membersikan tangannya dan melihat kearah anaknnya, Naruto pun melakukan hal yang sama, Himawari memeluk ibunya lembut

" aku.. aku menyayangi kalian.. aku.. hiks.. maafkan aku "

Himawari menangis, ia tak tau perasaan apa ini, tapi yang ia tau, ia ingin menangis, hanya itu

" Hei sayang ayah "

Naruto langsung menarik dagu anak gadisnya itu, sambil menghapus setiap air mata Himawari

" kami juga sangat menyangi mu "

Himawari terus menangis lalu memeluk keduanya bersamaan, ia benar - benar merasa beruntung mendapatkan keduanya, Hinata mengusap punggu anaknya, Naruto merasakan tubuhnya bergetar, menahan segala kesedihan, esok ia akan mengantarkan Himawari kepada lelaki yang tepat.

" Hima.. Ayah akan mengucapkan nya sekarang.. "

" Himawari Nara.. ayah dan ibu menyayangi mu "

* * *

Shikadai dan Himawari saling berpegangan tangan, mereka dapat melihat dari luar, berapa banyak orang yang sudah berada di dalam aula, Himawari memadang ke arah Shikadai, begitu juga sebaliknya

" Kenapa memandang ku seperti itu? apa aku terlalu tampan? "

" Ha? Shikadai kau masih percaya diri ya, luar biasa "

" Tidak apa, karna kau memang cantik hari ini, bahkan aku tidak sanggup memandang mu begitu lama "

Himawari terdiam, sedangkan Shikadai segera memandang ke arah depan, Himawari memepererat genggaman tanggannya

" Shikadai aku mencintaimu.. "

" Aku lebih dari itu.. "

Pintu aula terbuka lebar, Shikadai dan Himawari saling memandang satu sama lain lalu saling melempar senyuman, mereka berdua melangkah kedalam aula, langkah awal akan kehidupan mereka berdua

.

.

.

" Himawari Uzumaki, bersedikah kamu menerima Shikadai Nara dalam susah mau pun senang? "

" Ya saya bersedia "

The End

* * *

Epilo

13 Tahun kemudian

" Shikaru! " Himawari kearah atas, memandang berharap akan ada bocah yang turun kebawah

" iya ibu, kenapa berisik sekali sih "

Turunlah anak lelaki yang wajahnya 97% mirip ayahnya-Shikadai-dengan wajah malas, dan mata almond hijau turunan neneknya

" ibu mana Ai? " Shikaru memadangan meja makan, hanya ada ibu dan ayahnya saja, sedangkan Saudari kembarnya tak ada di sana

" Kakak aku disini, kau mencari ku? "

Gadis yang dicari tadi -Ai- tampak keluar dari arah dapur sambil membawa roti bakar, Ai memiliki 97% diri ibunya kecuali rambut hitam tebal milik ayahnya

" Ai, kau nanti jadi ke rumah nenek Hinata? "

" Jadi bu, nanti aku akan kesana bersama kakak "

" A-aapa? , aku tidak mau! "

Shikaru membuang wajahnya nya kerah berlawanan sebelum ia merasakan aura gelap dari sampingnya

" Kakak, kau akan menemani ku kan? khuk khuk khuk "

Ai sudah memgeluarkan aura Hitam di sertai dengan senyuman liciknya,

sedangkan Shikaru hanya menelan ludah

" ba.. baiklah "

Shikadai hanya tersenyum sesaat, ia memakan sarapaannya dengan santai, sesekali di iringi dengan cerita Ai maupun Shikaru

" Nanti kau mau kemana Shikadai-kun? "

" Mungkin aku akan menemani Konohamaru sensei di ruangan Hokage seperti biasa "

" Kau ini, Dia itu Hokage Shikadai-kun, kau harus memanggilnya Hokage sama "

" Iya iyaa... "

Ai maupun Shikaru sudah menyelesaikan makan nya, mereka beranjak untuk pergi, tentu saja Shikadai juga akan segera berangkat bersama mereka

" Kami pergii "

" Hati - hati di jalan.. "

_The end

* * *

Kyaaaa selesai jugaaaa yaampun Time traveling ini adalah cerita Chapter yang aku buat pertama kali, aku biasanya suka One shoot di banding Chapter hehehe tapi gak kerasa tamat jugaaaaa huft sayang sekali sama kaliaaaan muach

makasih sudah mendukung aku selama ini, aku mencintai kalian sungguh muach love you..

baiklah kalian sepertinya sedikit terusik dengan kalimat kakashi? Yah kakashi jatuh cinta sama Himawari yang datang ke zaman nya, dari situ dia udah jatuh cinta, tapi Kakashi kan udah tua, jadi itu hanya cinta yang berlalu~

Story about love, not always happy ending right?

Nantikan juga ya Fanfic ku dengan pairing yang laaain hehehehe

RnR yaaaah

Himawaarii Nara

27 Febuari 2016


End file.
